User talk:Jay ten/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Woman in Red page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:43, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Always up for an interesting read, (as long as the disturbing parts are well-done and don't come off as a childish attempt to 'shock' the reader.) so feel free to name drop a few of your favorites on my talk page so I can check them out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I FUCKING loved House of Leaves! An odd aside, for some reason it reminds me of a really well-written creepypasta. I enjoyed it so much I picked up Danielewski's other book, "Only Revolutions) (Sad side note: Do not pick up that book... The prose is too obtuse and the concept of having to constantly rotate and flip the book to read two perspectives comes across as gimmicky.) I could talk about House of Leaves all day, but the conversation really wouldn't go anywhere and it'd be like walking down a five-and-a-half minute hallway. (Literary references!) I also read Matheson's "Hell House" and liked the idea of the protagonist being consumed by his anger through the manifestation of the house. (Pointless note: I referenced "Long Distance Call" in my story A White Horse) I enjoyed it, but "I Am Legend" stole the show for me in terms of his works.) The others I haven't read, but I am interested in picking up and reading a few of Clive Barker's books as I've read some other horror authors (Like King, Poe, Lovecraft, and Koontz) and really should as he's had quite an influence on horror literature. Thanks for the suggestions, I'll mull 'em over once my paycheck rolls around. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:34, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Books! I know at least two other users on this wiki who have read House of Leaves. (I guess it has something to do with influences: Mystreve and Noothgush also enjoyed the book) The biggest hurdle was definitely the size of the book and Johnny Truant's literary asides which are walls-of-text. Luckily I decided to bring it with me down to Nicaragua for the Peace Corps so I had all the time in the world to enjoy it. I try to do as much research as possible for my stories. As for your psych story, don't let length be an issue. It never stopped me, although it probably should have. Some users have actually sat down and read that and there are a number of stories on this wiki that are even longer than that one that are just amazing. I already have a collection here, but my stories are in no way up to snuff to be actually published. You have any stories of yours you'd recommend I check out? (I read/edited/enjoyed The Woman in Red EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: First of all: don't use visual mode. I believe you can disable it in , or at least switch the default editor to source mode. I didn't undo your edit, I actually deleted the page. You seem to have re-created the page by accident under the title "The house deep in the woods" after I moved it to "The House Deep in the Woods" (the proper title). This often happens when people start editing a page before it's renamed, and publish the edit after it's been renamed. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:34, August 8, 2014 (UTC) GreyOwl response Hey, I agree with your suggestion as well. I'll change that and then you can submit it if you'd like. Thank you so much. (GreyOwl (talk) 04:48, August 9, 2014 (UTC)) p.s. I have no knowledge of leaving messages. Haha. I feel dumb right now. I just wanted to let you know my page was deleted for the one you wanted to nominate. It's kind of depressing because I have no clue how to appeal. Sorry if you can't post it. (GreyOwl (talk) 06:18, August 9, 2014 (UTC)) Yeah, the person actually said it wasn't scary enough and that it wasn't well written. I was really surprised as well because I've seen a few scifi-esque pastas on here. But, that's actually reassuring that you liked it. I'm in college again now, and I feel like I'm treated like an imbecile on this site. But, I'm not going to complain about it. Haha, thanks for all of the help. :) GreyOwl (talk) 02:48, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Wow I went to leave some critique on the story you just reviewed in the Writer's Workshop. I couldn't. You covered the bases with neutral honesty and style. Please keep up the fine commentary. Thank you. Mystreve (talk) 23:52, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :I call them like I see them, sir. And I pride myself with spotting talent around here. You have it. Sooooooo, keep at it. You're doing one hell of a job so far. We NEED more people like you who have an eye for good things. Thank you. :Mystreve (talk) 01:30, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jay! Thank you so much for telling me not to indent paragraphs in my creepypasta, I was confused as to why my pasta was formatted like that. Since I'm new to writing creepypasta I appreciate your message. Anyways, I was the one who attempted to delete it becuase I was going to try to rewrite it another day. Well, now I know not to do that anymore, thanks. Assassin Angel (talk) 23:51, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Assassin_Angel hey thanks for the comment and edit on my country road story, regarding the other things though im embarassed to say that im not quite sure what you mean, im usually writing comic bubbles so this is my first time actually writing a story like this. that makes perfect sense, ill get right on fixing it up, thank you for helpin me out here, i appreciate it more then you know --Digitalscan (talk) 03:25, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ok i did an edit, i think i fixed it all, if you want to give it a look and tell me that would be good, i updated it on the wiki, it seems to flow a little better atleast, let me know if its alright --Digitalscan (talk) 03:49, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ok fixed the end up, if you can check it out when you get a chance would be awesome, sorry to keep bothering you, just want to get it right. Mental Asylum From the pics on google it looks so cool. I wanna go there. Sykokillah (talk) 16:54, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question Every time someone publishes an edit while you're editing, yours is cancelled. A message will appear, and the person's edit will be the one that's going to stay. The same thing can happen when you're the one who published first. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 17:35, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Something useful I should say that you're doing a great job on editing stories. One thing I suggest you to do is adding this template in Source Mode, when the story needs to be deleted. { {Deletenow|ADD REASON HERE} } (Add the {{ things together). This helps admins/VCROC to delete stories without having to read them. Also, a side note. In about a week, I might have VCROC rights, so if I get lucky you can later leave a message on my talk page to help you with deletion or M4R stuff. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 19:22, August 18, 2014 (UTC) No problem Any edit as long as it's beneficial to the story is a good edit in my book. It also helps if it gets a lot of the issues. Keep on cracking down on the holders series (or any other for that matter.) If you think an edit is minor, you can mark it as a minor edit. (It doesn't really impact much, it still shows up in the feed, still counts as an edit, still notifies the author if they have that preference set up. It just lets admins, rollbacks, VCROC(K)s know that it was something small.) Don't worry about it. You'll typically get a warning if someone thinks you're doing something wrong. (Unless it is excessive... One user added thirty categories to a story that was ten sentences long, they got banned for that.) Also, if you happen to come across any more Holder stories tagged with "Items/Objects", feel free to remove that tag as they shouldn't be tagged together. Keep up the good work! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:30, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I will be more than happy to try and assist you with your artistic needs. I love doing requests just so long as they don't get too backed up or over demanding. Besides, it is also going to help your story and it would provide decent exposure for myself in the process. Two proverbial birds with one stone so to speak. ;) Give me as good as a description of the woman you need for me to draw and I will work up a concept sketch and email it to you in order to see if you like it or not. From there on out you can critique it and let me know if you need any changes made to it. I warn you though it wont be photographically detailed or done in a program like Photoshop or Sai. It will merely be a hand drawned detailed sketch as I am a free lance free hand traditional styled artist. But I will try to make it look as real and authentic and creepy as possible! Also, I would love to read your story. What is it called? Regards, Morgana Thanks for letting me know about the Tildes and explaining them to me. I seriously didn't understand it but now I do. LOL I will definitely be reading your story and working on a rough sketch for you. If you want to Email me back and forth instead of chatting here on CPwiki then by all means feel free to. My Email is morganatwist@yahoo.com Hope to be helping you with your story's illustration soon! ;) ~MorganaBunny~ (talk) 05:32, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I understand. No worries hun. Thanks for contacting me still and even asking for me to draw something for you. It was an honor even if not completed. I'm sorry you took your story down. But hey, maybe you will write something even better that you will be even more proud of and will need artwork done for it someday, right? If so just ask. I will be more than happy to help. Regards, ~MorganaBunny~ (talk) 22:03, August 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: review It's my pleasure, and to be honest, I put off reading it for three days, the first day I read till 'What does it mean to be a man' and the second day I didn't read any of it, then I completed it, I'm lazy. Sykokillah (talk) 16:40, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering, if and when you have the time, could you review a few stories of mine. I really shouldn't have posted before receiving feedback, but it seems the workshop is running a bit dry. Possibly because my stories are longer? But anyways, I love your honest critiques of my stories, so I hope you have time one of these days. No rush :) GreyOwl (talk) 07:26, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, and yes, you could leave it in the comments. But, it's funny that you mention Skype. I sort of just downloaded for interviews recently. I still think it's kind of weird talking on it though. Maybe one day I'll get enough courage again, and we can do that, as it'd be far more beneficial. GreyOwl (talk) 19:04, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Will do! My username on there is alysiasal just for future references. And I will check out those reviews. I actually agree with your analysis of Eloped. It was actually tiring to write, which is odd for me because I can write 40 pages in a day without wanting to stop. So I totally agree there. I will definitely attempt to clean it up, as I also like the plot (just not all of the talking). Thanks again for the feedback; it means a lot. GreyOwl (talk) 20:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm annoying; I know. I was wondering, if you have time for it, could you read my newest pasta titled: Silence in the Writers Workshop? Honestly, there's no rush whatsoever. Sorry, if I'm bugging ya. GreyOwl (talk) 02:04, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Will you review my Pasta Sleep Paralized, thank you. NathanLeachman (talk) 19:33, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Review Request I was wondering if you had some time to spare, I know you aren't a night owl, to review my latest story on the writers workshop titled: A Bedtime Story. I really liked the concept, but, if no one else does, I plan to rework it. GreyOwl (talk) 04:18, September 7, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure Hey Jay, No worries, I'll be happy to check out your work and leave you some feedback. If it's as long as you say, then it'll give me something to do at work tonight...ha ha ha. I should have some feedback up for you tonight. Thanks for asking for my thoughts. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:26, September 8, 2014 (UTC) BTW Yes, it's fine to post stuff like that on people's pages. I get the feeling you're not one to go overboard with it too, so you can ask stuff like that via my talk page whenever you like. I always like reviewing authors that I respect/am growing to respect. Now, let's see that second chapter. I'm interested to see how the dangerous curves in the road you are paving claims victims ;) Mystreve (talk) 20:49, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Yeah, when I get a chance, I'll give it a read and give some suggestions. As for your story possibly being too long for this site, I find that hard to believe. I got a two novellas on here (with a third in the works.) Length isn't an issue if the story is well-written and involving. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:22, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Because of You I see what you're saying, but this can stay up. The author is ambiguous as to the subject matter as well as location; even if it is written in the first person. Many of our stories are disturbing on this site. If the author of this was to carry out this horrible thing, he probably wouldn't advertise it on this site like this either, you know? It obviously unnerved you as a reader. I'd say the writer accomplished his goal in writing a creepypasta ;) Mystreve (talk) 20:55, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jay, that blanking to Thiago/ScrewYouDinkleBerg's story is vandalism, please report it next time (Mystreve and I are fairly active and will get right on it.) so we can prevent the user from blanking other stories. :Good point, it's just if someone's vandalism slips through, it typically makes them feel like it's something they can get away with and can cause a lot of stupidity. Thanks for reverting it though. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) You should go for Rollback I mean, help is needed pretty good, and you seem to be pretty active. You should try for it. Nommehzombies 01:05, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. Go for it! [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Tell me, tell me']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'How to be a millionaire!']] 01:08, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of Rollback Apps You should run for it. Your edits, as well as your eye for quality are needed here, Jay. We need more talent here that can spot the stuff for this site. I mean it. You have my full support for it if you want it. If not? I support whatever you want to do, my friend. Mystreve (talk) 01:24, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I'll keep that in mind! What is competition? I'm trying to raise the bar high (talk) 02:17, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Reviews? I was wondering if you're not too busy, could you review two stories in the Writer's Workshop. I've been really busy lately, and I want to know if that has affected my writing, so I'd love an honest reviewer to look them over. Thanks in advanced. GreyOwl (talk) 22:59, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Chew Unbearable Hello there! Would you mind reviewing this micropasta I made? Nommehzombies already gave his/her rating, but I'd like to know what do you think about it. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''Mamma Mia, now I really know...]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''My my, I could never let you go!]] 23:57, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Another Review Request I've been thinking up a storm of ideas, as my job is very boring and every little thing I see gives me inspiration, so I wrote a new pasta Titled: Turn It Off in The Writer's Workshop, and would love if you could shed some light on any improvements I may need to make to it. Thanks in advanced :) GreyOwl (talk) 22:22, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Re Thanks, man :) I look forward to seeing your continued and valuable contributions to the site. Mystreve (talk) 22:37, September 21, 2014 (UTC)